poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty Wins The Race/Ending
How the scene for Dusty winning the race and the whole ending goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The screen then shows Colin.) Colin Cowling: With another win for Ripslinger seeming inevitable... (notices Dusty and his friends) Wait a second, it's Dusty Crophopper! Thomas: The finish line! Twilight Sparkle: We're catching up! (The camera then shows Dottie, Chug and Sparky in the crowd for a second.) Dottie: Yes! Sparky: Go! Apple Bloom: We can do this! (They all head towards the finish line at a fast speed, while Ripslinger does not know that they are behind him. The camera then shows the shadows of our heroes as they catch up with Ripslinger's shadow, then it shows Dottie, Chug, Sparky and the rest of the crowd with nervous faces, then close-ups of our heroes' eyes.) Brent Musburger: And here they come, down the stretch. It's going to be close, it's anyone's race. Ripslinger: All right, get my good side, fellas! (turns to his side to get pictures from the press, and slows down) Rainbow Dash: Now, guys! (Our heroes are then about to overtake Ripslinger, then it goes in slow motion. The camera then shows the press taking pictures, then it shows our heroes getting past Ripslinger, then Dottie, Chug, Sparky and the rest of the crowd then grin. The motion goes back to normal as Ripslinger then notices our heroes in front of him.) Ripslinger: WHAT?! Dusty Crophopper: Yes!!!! (Dusty crosses the finish line, and gets followed by the Tri-Crusader and the others.) Brent Musburger: They've done it! They've done it!! Scootaloo: WE WON! Ripslinger: CROPHOPPER!! Nooooooo!! (crashes into some portable toilets) Car: What? (shields himself from a slop of oil with his book) (Then the screen shows the crowd cheering, then it shows four cameras on the screen showing the people from different parts of the world cheering on our heroes' win.) Colin Cowling: From last to first. From obscurity to immortality, the racing world will never forget this day. Brent Musburger: For the first time, a crop duster, engines, ponies, a rattlesnake and zebra have won the Wings Around the Globe Rally! (Our heroes then land on the runway.) Applejack: Yee-haw!!! We did it! Mako: We won the race and helped Dusty! Shining Armor: You did it, Twily! You got rid of your own fear! Twilight Sparkle: Guess I just did! Princess Cadance: Well done, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for supporting me! Princess Cadance: You're welcome, Twilight. Me and Shining Armor love you. J.J.: We won!!! Pinkie Pie: Here come the other planes! (The camera then shows all of the other racers crossing the finish line and landing on the runway.) El Chupacabra: Yes, Dusty!! Ha-ha! (whoops) Rochelle: Magnifique, Dusty! Bulldog: Ha-ha! You really kicked his bottom, lad! Ishani: (giggles) (The crowd, including Dottie, Chug, Sparky and the racers, then surround Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes.) Chug: All right. Yeah! Now that's how to pass! Dottie: You did it! Dusty Crophopper: I couldn't have done it without you, Dottie. Dottie: Yeah, I know. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, buddy, great tip about Ripslinger leaning to the cameras. Thanks, Chug. Chug: Hey, anything for my pal. Ishani: Well done, Dusty. The world has a new champion. And so do I. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Ishani. For everything. Franz: Herr Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Franz? Franz: Hoorah! Dusty Crophopper: What are you doing here? Franz: We came to watch you and your friends win the race. You are an inspiration to all of us. Dusty Crophopper: "All of us"? Fluttershy: Who "all of us", Franz? Franz: Yeah. All of us who want to do more than just what we were built for. (The crowd then cheers.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Thanks, guys! Thomas: Well, Twilight. I wonder if Princess Celestia has been watching all this time during our entire adventure with Dusty. Princess Celestia: That was the best race ever! Princess Luna: I couldn't agree more! Everyone else: Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? Stephen: What are you two doing here? Princess Celestia: Congratulations, Dusty. We knew you could do it. Dusty Crophopper: I don't understand, Princesses. What did I do? Princess Celestia: You have finally faced your fear of heights and have been free from it forever. Dusty Crophopper: How do you know that? Princess Celestia: I told Thomas, Twilight and Skarloey that you needed to have some new best friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of your fear of heights while you're in Propwash Junction and during the Wings Around the Globe, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to conquer it, but you could not unleash your newfound bravery until you let true friendship into your heart. Princess Luna: And that is the truth, Dusty. And now you're free from your fear of heights forever and ever beyond, and also all because of your new best friends here. Thomas: Well done, champion Dusty! Twilight Sparkle: You did it, champion Dusty. Skarloey: Very well done to you, champion Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Thomas, Twilight and Skarloey. For everything. Percy: Wait. Where's Ripslinger? Pinkie Pie: (points) He's over there. Spike: Look at him! (The camera then shows Ripslinger covered in oil as he is put onto a truck's flatbed.) Roper: Whoo-wee! Ripstinker! Yeah, that's your name. That's some supersonic sewer sauce. Man, I thought Vita-stink-a-bunch was bad. That's got nothing on you. Ooh! You're just nasty. Nastilicious. (The truck then leaves.) You need to go home and wash up. Twice! (chuckles) Whoa! (Everyone laughs. Then, something taps Rainbow's shoulder.) Rainbow Dash: Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh! Spitfire: Well done, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Spitfire? Soarin? Spitfire: That's right! Dusty Crophopper: So, you must be the Wonderbolts. My friend Rainbow Dash told me all about you guys. Spitfire: Yes. We came all this way to congratulate you on your victory. And to meet the Purple Comet in person. J.J.: That's me, but everyone just calls me J.J. Spitfire: It's nice to finally meet you, J.J. Also, I got something for you, Rainbow Dash. (Spitfire gives Rainbow a Wonderbolts pin.) Rainbow Dash: Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Male voice: Well, nephew. I see you and your friends have succeeded in the race. T.C.: Uncle? (A brown Steam Trolley pulls up.) Marshall P.F.: Hey! T.C.: Uncle! It's you! Pinkie Pie: Who is that? T.C.: Guys. This is my uncle, Marshall Piper. Fifer. Marshall P.F.: Hello there! Scootaloo: Hey, he's towing Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in their broken plane! (Marshall P.F. tows the broken-up Silver Diamond onto a low loader with Diamond Tiara has a cloth wrapped on her arm that was shot and Silver Spoon.) Willy: Why are you towing them, Marshall? Marshall P.F.: These two are under arrest for illegal use of nitrous oxide. Mako: NITROUS OXIDE?! Mucker: Well, that explains how they could keep up with Ripslinger. Marshall P.F.: The use of nitrous oxide in a plane without proper licensing is illegal in the US. Edward: And, they tried to shoot down the Cutie Mark Crusaders Marshall. Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiara also blackmailed us ta write gossip on our school newspaper! Scootaloo: And we have proof! (hands the Marshall the folder with the blackmail photos, and Peter Sam shows the Marshall the tape recording) Marshall P.F.: Hmm, illegal use of nitrous oxide, attempt of murder, illegal grosip writing on newspaper, and 1st degree of blackmail! Boy, you 2 are in a heap of trouble! Diamond Tiara: I can't believe we're getting arrested! Silver Spoon: Me too! Diamond Tiara: This isn't the end of it, blank flanks! I'll be back! No one outsmarts or shoots Diamond Dazzle Tiara and gets away with it!! I'll get you for this! And those narrow gauge engines and you too Dusty Crop Lo... Dusty Crophopper: (flings a mud from Ripslinger at Diamond Tiara) Diamond Tiara: ...ser.. Eww! Duncan: Nice one, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: No problem, Duncan. Marshall P.F.: Not to worry, crusaders. These 2 won't be bothering you for a long time. Let's go. I hope you 2 will enjoy stripes. Apple Bloom: Thanks fer' takin' on the Silver Diamond, Dusty. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. You saved our lives! Scootaloo: We couldn't have defeated those 2 without you ,Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Hey. No problem, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom: We might as well consider you a supporter of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and now we ain't gonna be bullied fer' a long time. Scootaloo: Because those 2 jerks are going to prison! Sweetie Belle: FREE FROM BULLYING AT LAST!!! Scootaloo: Hey, Duncan. Thanks for not giving up on me. And giving me my confidence back. Duncan: Not a prob, Scoot. Anything for my best friend. Scootaloo: That's right, bro. Duncan: What did you call me? Scootaloo: You did say you consider me a sister you never had, right? So I might as well consider my brother I never had. Duncan: Okay then, sis. Car: Who's that guy? (Skipper then appears flying in the air.) James: Look! It's Skipper! (Skipper then lands on the runway.) Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Skip. Thomas and Twilight Sparkle: Yes, thanks, Skipper. Skipper Riley: Don't thank me. I learned a lot more from you three than you ever learned from me. Princess Celestia: Of course, you did. You even let the magic of friendship into your heart, Skipper. Princess Luna: Brave, kind and gentle too. Spitfire: Well done, Rainbow. Official: Here's the trophy for you. Scootaloo: WE DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!! (Everyone then cheers. Then the screen shows the Flysenhower, which Skipper, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others were coming up on the aircraft elevator. A re-recorded version of Anchors Aweigh plays.) Pitty: Attention on deck! Victory! Everyone else: VICTORY! (All of the Jolly Wrenches move their hands, wings and forks up to their heads.) Skipper Riley: It's an honor to be here! (moves his wing to his head) Pitty #2: Hook them up! (The screen then shows Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skipper and the rest of our heroes being hooked up to take off.) Dusty Crophopper: You ready, wingman? Skipper Riley: Roger that. Bravo: An honorary Jolly Wrench. How's that feel, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: It feels great! Echo: (laughs) Back in the saddle again, eh, Skipper? Skipper Riley: Well, they didn't have these fancy toys the last time I did this. Dusty Crophopper: Nothing to it! Toby: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Buckle up. Thomas: Push the button. Dusty Crophopper: They hook you up, you nod to the shooter over there, and hang on! (Dusty, Skipper, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes then take off.) J.J.: WOOOOOOOO!!!!! Skipper Riley: Whoo! Yeah!!! Percy: This is awesome! Pinkie Pie: Woo-hooo!!! (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sing the reprise of "Hearts Strong as Horses") ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory ::We can conquer any challenge we're in ::We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses ::Hearts strong as horses Dusty Crophopper: Last one back to Propwash buys! Skipper Riley and all our heroes: Ha-ha! You're on! Dusty Crophopper: (whoops) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes